Okashiro Nijino
Okashiro Nijino ''' is the auto-proclaimed female protagonist and leader of the LOL! Pretty Cure Party Time Cures. Her alter ego is '''Cure Funny. Personality Nijino is a cheerful girl who loves making jokes and making people laugh. She is a very passionate girl with magic spectacles and she is good at sports. She is not bad in studies, but she distracts others very easy. She loves having fun and eating and she likes bothering her friend Amai. Nijino loves that people can be happy and she hates when a person sees happiness as something useless. She is always happy and energetic and always shouting at everything that catches her attention. Nijino is very curious and she really believes that magical creatures exist. It doesn't really amaze her when Uru started to talk with her and she offers herself to help Uru find the legendary warriors. When Uru takes her to Happy Village she seems to be very excited. Nijino can sometimes have a childish personality, making tantrums when she wants something. When she transforms she just started joking about Klaus’ clothes saying that that colors make him seem more old that he is. She nevers give up easy argumenting that when she doesn't catch her objective it makes her buck up to find it. She has a little baby brother called Naru. Nijino is good at school but she distracts others very easy and she often forgets to to her homework. She has an extrange relation ship with Amai, which she likes bothering saying that they are just like twins. She is in conflict with Kagure Hoshimiya, a boy of her class that is always making jokes. Favorite Catchphrases " 'This will be so interesting!"'' Kanji: "Kore wa ekisaitinguna koto ni narudarou!" " ''It’s time to have fun!" Kanji: "''Sore wa tanoshī toki o sugosu!" Etymology '''Nijino: Nijino means rainbow. That could make reference to her to love to colorful things and the rainbow theme in her cure form. Okashiro: Formed by the words Okashii, which means funny and that makes reference to Nijino’s personality and Iro which means color in Japanese. Together they mean "funny colors". Cure Funny: This word has a relation with something that makes you laugh, Which is just what Nijino does. Trivia * Nijino is the third leader of having blonde hair in her civilian form, however, she is the first pink cure to have her hair changing from blonde to pink. * She is the first pink Cure to be a joker. * She is the the second pink cure on having a baby brother, preceding Tsubomi from Hearcatch Pretty Cure!. * She is the second cure of having a rainbow theme in her Cure form. * She is the fourth leader on being good at school, but she is the second one of being good at sports at the same time. * Nijino likes to bother Amai, her younger sister. * Nijino doesn’t like cats, but dogs. She adopts a little puppy in episode 26. * Nijino is the second pink cure of having a love relationship with someone on the series, being the first one Nozomi from Yes! Pretty Cure 5. But she is the sixth pink cure of being in love with someone. **The first one is Nagisa form Futari Wa/Max Heart with Fuji, then Saki from Splash Star with Kazuya, Nozomi from Yes! 5 with Kokoda, Miyuki from Smile with Peter Pan, Megumi from Happiness Charge with Blue, and now Nijino with Kagure. * She is the second Pink Cure that is not afraid to affront a monster on her first fight. * She is the fourth cure to have different tones of hair color in her transformation. *She shares her name with Yume Nijino from the Aikatsu Stars! anime. Category:Lead Cures Category:Pretty Cure Funny Stars! Category:Pretty Cure All Stars: Tomodachi to Utau! Star Harmony SOS♪